


The Case of Medusa's Ghost

by AkaUsa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/F, Haunting, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: There are few worse things than an unexpected visitor early in the morning. A witch who can't stay dead is one.





	The Case of Medusa's Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, a conversation about ghost hauntings in fanfics gave me a little idea that I thought would be easy and short enough to write in english. It was a while ago so I reworked it a bit before posting it there.

At first she thought she was going crazy.

However, considering they had defeated Asura months ago, it didn't make much sense that she would start losing her head only now. Sure, for a few weeks after the fight, they had been hit by this absurd 'boob madness' phase, as Kid had named it but that thing didn't mean anything. It had probably been caused by the post-battle euphory and accumulated stress or something like that, she could probably find a good and rational explanation in a book if the tried but Maka prefered to act as if nothing had ever happened. It wasn't like she was usually paying any attention to the breasts of women she passed on the streets. No, certainly not.

Everything should have gone back to normal by now. Except that Medusa's ghost was apparently haunting her since this morning.

"Why? Why did it have to be me?"

"Well, you're the one who defeated Crona and sliced Asura, aren't you? Doesn't it make sense that I would haunt the one that foiled my plans?"

It did, in a way that wasn't making this terrible nightmare any more pleasant. The ghost was always hanging out around her, awfully near and impossible to ignore. Despite being fairly translucent, Maka couldn't help but fear she'll collude against her and each time she heard her voice against her ear, she almost could feel a cold breath on her skin.

Naturally, she had to get rid of the ghost and do it fast. Especially as seeing Medusa's devilish grin up close so often was probably bad for the health. And so, after taking the whole morning to recover from the accident and understanding that Medusa wouldn't go away no matter how nicely or angrily she asked her to, Maka decided to take action.

Her first step was, without surprise, to search for the answer in a book. No need to bother everyone and scare the younger students with wild rumors about the infamous Medusa Gorgon joining the ranks of the undead if she could get rid of the pest with a bit of home-made exorcism.

As the day passed, she unfortunately realized that most of the theories and rituals about it sounded either useless or untrustworthy. The rest of them were downright dangerous or impossible to make for a normal human.

"Guess I'll just have to ask the others for help, then..."

She hoped her friends wouldn't think that insanity had finally got to her, even if it would be totally understandable if they did. It had been her first thought too, after all.

"Do you really think they'll be able to help you? Shinigamis are only dealing with the matters of the soul and it's been quite some time since I've lost mine."

Medusa's tone was playful.

"If Kid can't help, then the witches may be able to. They are our allies now."

"Hmm."

The ghost's pale face turned contemplative. She appeared doubtful that the idea would lead anywhere but Maka didn't care. She had learnt not to trust Medusa's words and would ask them anyway, things couldn't get much worse than they were.

However, with the sun disappearing behind the desert and the day almost gone, right now didn't seem a good time to spread the news. She'd have to wait tomorrow. Maka went back home tired and wanting nothing more than a good shower. Somehow, the Medusa issue didn't creep in her mind until after she had closed the door of the flat behind her.

"When you say you're haunting me, does that mean you will follow me absolutely everywhere?"

"That's the definition, yes."

The sarcasm was painfully audible in Medusa's voice.

"And you can't, I don't know, disappear for a few hours? Or even minutes."

"Aaw, do you need some private time? Sadly, that's not how it works."

Maka tried not to blush. If only she could have slapped the witch. That would have helped, at least a little.

The situation was alread bad enough, she shouldn't have taken so long to notice this terrible little fact. She even went to the toilet during a break from her reading time at the library but somehow, her head was so full of books she didn't pay attention to anything else.

Hopefully, everything would be quickly resolved tomorrow thanks to Kid or the Witch council. Maka would go to them first thing in the morning. And if it took more time than expected, well, this evening would be training for the next few days she'd have to endure.

With her thoughts now collected, she dutifully took her shower, ate and studied as she would usually do. All the while ignoring the witch's background whispers. However, despite all her efforts, another problem emerged when she discovered Medusa lying casually on her bed. A disturbing sight in many ways.

Maka abruptly closed the school book she was reading. She had found during her research today a few bewildering testimonies of people that were possessed by ghosts during times of weakness and of course, some of those instances occured in the bedroom. It had happened to humans with untrained souls and the texts claimed that a rigorous mental training similar to those Shibusen provided would be a sufficient protection against this type of attack. Still, this was Medusa and winning against all odds seemed to be a natural talent of hers. Maka cleared her throat.

"You're not... you're not going to try to possess me in my sleep, right?"

She regretted the words as soon as she spoke them up. This sounded so terribly stupid. Who in their right mind would invite their worse enemy to consider taking over their own body?

Medusa just smiled, which made the situation even more uncomfortable. Maka's mind briefly wandered to another time of weakness that could happen in a bed and that she didn't want to think of. Especially when it was involving this witch. An uncomfortable heat rose starting from her neck, warming her ears and cheeks, burning her forehead. Maka bit her tongue, to drown it all under the pain.

She was doing her best to keep her composure when the ghost finally spoke.

"Would you like to find out?"

 


End file.
